The Price Of Debt
by KingMoose
Summary: There's a faction within humanity that has never forgotten the initial Gem invasion. They're the Keepers of the debt Gems owe our planet and species. Willing to do what's necessary to assure it's payment - But just how far are they willing to go for revenge?


_**-Authors Note-**_

 _ **How's it going guys? My name's Moose and I've been fumbling with this idea for awhile - Figured I'd finally get around to putting pen on paper. Feel free to criticize, give notes, etc. Currently though I'm only posting the prologue. Figured I'd atleast wait and see the reviews; before committing any real time into the project.**_

 _ **If do start kicking off chapters it'll start after the diamonds/CG's left earth and focus around the Gems who didn't go to homeworld with steven. This isn't going to be a human focussed story. The prologue is merely there to explain why the humans are getting involved.**_

- **Prologue** -

 _"No such thing as a good war, kiddo. Gems were destroyed...people too."_

 _-Greg_

Footsteps thunder through the corridor - Armor clad soldiers rustle amongst themselves. Struggling to maintain speed and purpose within the confines of the narrow space. Battle pauldrons scraping along the walls causing paint to reluctantly flake off as the crowd forces their way forward. Wires swaying loosely off the grey palette ceiling. Dim industrial lighting illuminating a sea of heavy combat helmets rushing by. At the forefront of the mob a few individuals sprint ahead. One, an athletic looking pale women with short cropped red hair. The other, a massive hulk of a man with dark ebony skin. Both attempting to keep step with the daunting figure leading point in the formation.

He was tall - 2.5 meters at least. Covered head to toe in armor better fitted for a tank let alone a human. He was _Khan Caddo_ , Grandmaster of the Keepers. His brothers keep the debt the Gems owe Humanity - It is his responsibility to determine how it is paid.

Nearing the end of the corridor, Caddo picked up his pace. Ahead two large ceremonial doors loomed in the distance. Seemingly out of place amongst the grey, dull surroundings of the hall. Each one embellished with an excess of gold and silver wreaths. Merely glancing at them made Caddo's blood boil, "Pompous, cowards" he thought to himself. Snarling as he charged headstrong towards the entrance - Not a moment later, years of hard work, dedication, and sweat, was reduced into splinters and glittering metal flakes.

The assembled chairs looked with appalled expressions as Caddo came to a stop within the council chambers. One of the councillors quickly stood causing his chair to fall back and ripple off the floor, "What is the meaning of this!". Another stared in shock when she spots the crowd scrambling not far behind. The last councilmen merely glared at Caddo, sharp eyes assessing.

"So, are you going to stand there like some daft child or are you going to explain yourself?" Councilman Alexander said while gesturing a guard to retrieve the chair. His voice was raspy and bitter. Comparatively even to the other council members he was old. Only a select few knew his exact age. But he had no semblance to anything you would regard as youthful.

Caddo, not even bothering to match his gaze merely surveyed the room. The council chamber now resembled something more of an cathedral compared to the last time he stepped foot here. Balconies blanketed the room. Each one a host to a cluster of hooded shadowy figures. Likely investors preserving their anonymity should the organization ever come under media scrutiny. Council guard stand posted at periodical increments along the rear wall. Armed to the teeth and rifles trained on the entrance.

Reaching out his hand, Caddo gestures the battalion from entering the chambers. "Remember, we're not here to spill blood and the council dogs are looking itchy" he said under his breath so only the two who accompanied him could hear. The pale women nodded in reluctancy and removed her hand from her pistols holster. The large man beside her was seemingly, unarmed, grunting in compliance with the order.

Stepping forward, finally meeting the councilors gaze, Caddo began addressing the room.

"I've come to seek congressional vote to break the Treaty Of Roses and officially request direct military action against the Gem incursion present on Earth soil!" he bellowed echoing off the chamber walls.

This time it was the female counselor who stood Caddo shifting his gaze to her, "With a garrison at your back? By destroying property? Grandmaster do not take us for fools. If you wish to make demands make it apparent. Don't cheapen this council with your falsities!".

Caddo now finding himself annoyed by the councilors remark takes yet another step forward, "You make it hard to argue you are anything else but fools lady Elizabeth. I know you received the reports. Blue and Yellow are approaching Earth as we speak and instead of mobilizing you pull our forces back? Cowards, all of you!".

Alexander seemingly enraged by this darts a single bony finger towards the Grandmaster, "You forget yourself, Caddo! We are the council, we do not answer to you! We exist to keep this organization from collapsing under the weight of your zealous, dogmatic campaigns! The Treaty Of Roses will stand as is!" Slamming his clenched fist on the table for emphasis.

The crowd in reaction begins to murmur, shifting and stirring within their seats. One of the shadowy figures eventually stands, hand half raised, "If I could be so bold my lords, what is this Treaty Of Roses?". Silence enveloped the room, in anticipation of the council's response. No one spoke for what seemed several minutes.

Eventually the tension was broken when the last councilman who merely sat quietly during the whole commotion began to rise - Patting at his robes and clearing his throat he began to speak, "The year was 1743, the current council at the time authorized the deployment of three Keeper regiments each one consisting of 150 troopers. Their mission, storm the Crystal Gem stronghold and secure it in the name of humanity. But in their hubris the councilors severely underestimated the Gems capabilities. We were defeated, the Gems sustained no casualties. Ros- Excuse me, Pink Diamond, offered us but one option. Abandon our campaign and leave all Gem related business to the Crystal Gems. Fearing annihilation, we reluctantly accepted".

 **Authors Note: Finally home. Looking forward to typing this NOT on my phone. I'll try to finish the prologue by today.**


End file.
